The overall goals of the Cellular and Molecular Correlative Core (CMCC) are to assist in the development and design of correlative laboratory studies to accompany the Program's overall goal to improve the outcome of patients undergoing hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT) for the hematologic malignancies, and to promote/conduct fundamental and translational scientific studies which will ultimately provide new insights for novel therapeutic approaches, and to promote/conduct fundamental and translational scientific studies which will ultimately provide new insights for novel therapeutic approaches. The CMCC will )Allogeneic HCT), II (Autologous HCT), IV (rAAV Mediated Gene Therapy for AIDS Lymphoma), V (Improved Retroviral Gene Therapy in AIDS Lymphoma), and VI (Targeting Malignant B-cells with Genetically Modified T Cell Clines). The biological data will be maintained in a newly developed Access database with regulator transfers to both the Biostatistics Core and to Project Leaders. In addition, this core will interact with the Long-Term Follow-up Core and function as a reference laboratory for correlative studies performed at collaborating institutions (Stanford University and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center). Services provided by CMCC will include specimen collection/distribution and minimal residual disease assays, including molecular cytogenetics or fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) assays, 24-color (SKY/TM) spectral karyotyping and spectral FISH analyses, quantitative or Q-PCR technology, HUMARA clonality assays, and establishment of a central cell repository. Submission of patient samples for biological studies to a central reference will streamline sample accessing and distribution, ensure standardized, quality-controlled processing, and allow for study prioritization of limited samples Cytogenetic and hematopathologic data will be collected on all study subjects. One specific aim of Project I is the application of sophisticated minimal residual disease (MRD) techniques to a large population of identically treated adult ALL patients, to determine the potential of MRD detection as a predictor of relapse. The proposal is structured to compare various methodologies of MRD detection "head-to-head" to finally assess the efficacy, best technology, and optimal timing of MRD detection in ALL. Collected data points will determined the effects of quantification of MRD on predict, as well as establishing those time points most significant in relapse prediction. Once established, this technology will allow us to better tailor therapy to each patient's unique needs based on real risk of relapse.